


Baby Baby, You're A Caramel Macchiato

by chyeloh (plerpson)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, i wasn't expecting that to be a tag but here we are, it's all very fluffy and gay, it's very short and sweet, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plerpson/pseuds/chyeloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Min Yoongi does not hire cute people, on principle</p><p>Which is why he is <i>not hiring</i> Park Jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Baby, You're A Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know where this came from haha

Min Yoongi does not hire cute people, on principle.

They’re a workplace distraction, he’ll insist, for both the workers and the customers. Besides, he doesn’t want to have to deal with the flock of love-struck teenaged girls that he knows will clog up the grocery store every afternoon if he hires Park Jimin.

Which is why he is _not hiring_ Park Jimin.

“Aww, c’mon, hyung! This is the sixth time you’ve turned me away!”

Park Jimin, Park- _fucking_ -Jimin, _pouts_ and _bats his_ fucking _eyelashes_. Yoongi is nothing short of horrified.

“ _No_ ,” he growls again, shoving the resume back into Jimin’s hand. His tiny, soft-looking hands that Yoongi would like to hold and maybe kiss and—

“Nope, nope!” Yoongi shakes his head violently, both to rid himself of those thoughts and also to show Park Jimin—cute, adorable Park Jimin—that he is 100% serious in this, “No, never, _nada_ , not happening.”

Jimin does that awful thing where his face kind of sags in disappointment, eyes going all wide and pleading, full lips turning down into a tiny frown that Yoongi might want to nibble at—

“Pleeeeeaaaaaassse?” Jimin whines, and it’s sickeningly cute.

Min Yoongi does not hire cute people, not even Park Jimin.

“No,” Yoongi insists, turning away, “now buy something or leave, before I have to have you removed from the store.”

\---

Hoseok’s got that gleam in his eye when Yoongi saunters over to the meat department, and Yoongi doesn’t like it one bit.

“What’s got you so happy,” he grouses, eyeing Hoseok suspiciously, especially that stupid heart-shaped smile that seems to always be on his face.

Hoseok just grins wider, and returns, “And what’s got _you_ so grumpy, oh great manager-nim? I thought a visit from our favorite cutie might cheer you up.”

“Don’t call him that,” Yoongi grumps, his blood sizzling at the thought of Jung Hoseok finding Park Jimin _cute_. Hoseok snickers. “Don’t worry,” he teases, reaching over the counter to ruffle Yoongi’s hair with those annoyingly big tall-people hands, “I’m not going to steal your precious Jiminnie from you.”

“You--!” Yoongi’s turning red in the face and Hoseok makes a tactical retreat into the back room, throwing over his shoulder a, “Sorry, hyung, got some shipments to unwrap bye see you later~!”

Min Yoongi is going to kill Jung Hoseok with his own stupid meat knives.

\---

Seokjin, frustratingly, seems to be in just as good of a mood as Hoseok by the time Yoongi makes it around to the bakery station, after dropping by the check-out area to remind Namjoon _not to break anything_. Namjoon had been holding a box of eggs in one hand at the time, and Yoongi had scrambled to save them before they met an undoubtedly awful fate, the customer Namjoon was serving looking on in confusion all the while.

“Yoongi!” Seokjin greets him cheerfully, smiling as he hands some woman a tray of his signature pink cupcakes, “long time no see! I heard Jimin visited the store this morning. Did he try to get a job here again?”

Yoongi grumbles something incoherent, but there must be answer enough in the look on his face because Seokjin leans forward, resting his elbows on the top of the cake display case.

“Or did he ask you out? Don’t tell me you turned him down.”

Yoongi splutters indignantly, and Seokjin smiles, amused.

“No!” Yoongi finally manages, ruffled and looking for all the world like the 176 cm, 57 kg ball of fury he is, “Why would you—how—because— _no!_ ”

Seokjin laughs, the sound carrying. “Relax,” he straightens, stretching, “I’m just teasing you. You’ll have to accept him at some point though, you know?”

At Yoongi’s scandalized look, he clarifies, “For the job, Yoongi, for the _job_. He’s just going to keep coming in here and asking until you hire him.”

“Never,” Yoongi mumbles, stalking away to go find someone to yell at.

Min Yoongi does not hire cute people.

\---

Jungkook is, predictably, hanging around the produce area until Yoongi finds him and grumbles at him to get back to stocking shelves. He scampers off, but not before throwing Yoongi a dirty look.

Damn horny teenagers, always wanting to slack off on the job to spend time with their boyfriends who work in produce.

Yoongi will never hire another one. Especially not Park Jimin.

Taehyung greets him with his signature square smile, and goddammit, is _everyone else_ in this store in a good mood, aside from Yoongi?

“Where’s Jiminnie?” Taehyung then immediately asks, bounding over to peer around Yoongi as if the subject of his inquiry will just magically appear, “Hyung, Jungkookie said Jimin was here earlier!”

“I sent him off,” Yoongi mumbles, marching over to fix the lemon display, a pouting Taehyung on his heels, “I don’t know why everyone in this damn store is so attached to that kid, I swear, I—”

“Hyung, don’t try to pretend like you’re not most attached,” Taehyung says, and Yoongi stops cold in his tracks.

“What.”

Taehyung gnaws on his lower lip. “Well, it’s kind of obvious to the rest of us, hyung. You just keep insisting that you hate him, but that can’t be true because if you really wanted him gone you would’ve gotten a restraining order or something to keep him from coming back. You look forward to him coming here just as much as we do. He’s like a ray of sunshine, hyung.”

Taehyung peeks up from under his fringe, “And you like him.”

Yoongi is speechless. Of all the insubordinate—

He stalks away, back to the safety of his managerial office and away from his annoying, prying employees who always read too much into things, like the way Yoongi stares when Jimin talks, or how Yoongi won’t even emerge from the back until noon unless Jimin is in the store, or how Yoongi’s mood is always worse on days Jimin doesn’t show up or—

…Damn it.

\---

Yoongi hates teenaged girls.

They’re loud and giggly and flirtatious and they’re clogging up the front of Yoongi’s store, where the in-store coffeehouse is located.

And why?

Park Jimin.

Park Jimin, who looks stupidly good in an apron, his bare-fucking-arms on display in his tank top, who’s taking orders with a dazzling smile, who works the coffee machines with an easy grace, who laughs at customer’s jokes, who for some reason looks _right_ , working there with his official nametag pinned to his shirt, the nametag that marks him as an employee of Min Markets.

Not that Yoongi is taking notice of his appearance, or of the simmering jealousy in his gut every time another giggling girl flounces up to the counter, blushingly making her order.

Min Yoongi does not hire cute people, and he _definitely_ doesn’t get jealous of teenagers with pigtails taking up Jimin’s attention.

Nope, not at all.

“Go out with me,” Yoongi demands, standing at the coffeehouse counter with his hands on his hips.

Jimin stares, mouth open, sharpie and coffee cup still in hands.

“Well?” Yoongi hisses, when the silence stretches on for too long and his face feels like it’s about to catch fire. There’s a growing queue behind him, and Yoongi has manager duties to get to, thank you very much, so if Jimin doesn’t hurry up—

“Yes,” Jimin breathes, a smile growing on his face as he repeats the word, over and over again until he’s shouting it directly into Yoongi’s ear from where he’s got the older boy half-pulled over the counter in a tight hug, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

And if Yoongi stops bringing in coffee from outside work, and starts ordering instead at Jimin’s counter, because the younger always remembers just how he likes it, that’s no one’s business.

It’s Yoongi’s grocery store, and he’ll do whatever he damn well wants, and hire whomever he damn well pleases.

Even Park Jimin.

Who is, admittedly, very cute.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, maybe give me a kudos? maybe leave a nice review? i'd appreciate it greatly


End file.
